Blossom (2016)
Summary Blossom Utonium is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is one of the three the main protagonists of the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series), along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Blossom, Bloss (by Buttercup & Bubbles) Origin: The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Classification: Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Leader of The Powerpuff Girls & Superheroine Powers and Abilities:'' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Pink Energy Projection, Ice Breath, Laser/Heat Vision, Aura, Energy Constructs, limited Invulnerability, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Intelligence and Intuitive Aptitude 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Building level' (Comparable to Buttercup who destroyed a giant wooden robot) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can fly and react much faster than the eye can see, Kicked a ball so hard that it caught fire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived being pummeled into the ground by a skyscraper-sized monster without any lasting damage) Stamina: Very High, can fight even after taking quite a beating, flew all the way to Monster Island without any signs of tiredness. Range: Shorter Melee Range due to her stubby arms, likely several meters via Ice Breath, tens of meters via energy projection Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Quite high for her age as she's the smartest kid in her school and has already been accepted into a top university. Like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical, coming up with most of their plans while being protective and caring for the well being of her sisters and others. She also has exceptional intelligence and knowledge in many scientific fields. Weaknesses: Not very experienced, is somewhat of a germaphobe, is also shown to be more sensitive, tends to be OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:15gkw3.gif File:15ijzh.gif * Pink Energy Projection: Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items. She and her sisters possessed this ability in Power-Up Puff. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. * Ice Breath: Blossom's special ability is Ice Breath. She is the only one who can use this ability. She can use her Ice Breath easily, though lack of feats makes the effectiveness of the attack unknown. Her original counterpart claimed that she just blew when she discovered her Ice Breath ability. * Heat Vision: Like Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom is able to shoot eye beams from her eyes. Her beams can cause a fire. Note: For her original incarnation in the 1998 series, see here. Gallery File:Robo_Blossom.jpg|Blossom in her Robo Blossom form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Superheroes Category:Artificial Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 8